


明天过后

by Doyouwantsomewater



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 圆/奎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyouwantsomewater/pseuds/Doyouwantsomewater
Summary: 【难看难看难看】【意识流产物】无逻辑无脑，文笔很烂（为了维持日更才发的dbq，强迫症犯了）（最近韩剧看的太多了，脑袋里全是狗血的剧情，这篇就是直接产物）
Kudos: 2





	明天过后

他们吵架了。 

金珉奎狠狠打了全圆佑一拳，但是部队里是不允许打斗的。

全圆佑舔着嘴角笑了，笑的很开心。

“我不怪你，但是你以后绝对会后悔的。”

/

很久以后队里的医院着了火，半夜三更的医院里没什么人，但是奇怪的是只有金珉奎一个人从火灾里活了下来。

金珉奎自那之后完全变了个人，对所有人都非常冷漠，唯独除了全圆佑。

那天射击场没人，全圆佑紧紧贴着金珉奎的背后双手握住他的手教他打枪。

金珉奎柔韧的臀部肌肉隔着两人的裤子摩擦着全圆佑的性器，二人谁也不说破。全圆佑声音稳定低沉的帮心猿意马的金珉奎射击。

一开始一枪一枪直中靶心，到最后越射越歪，金珉奎被肉欲熏心，屁股撅起来摩擦着全圆佑早已经支起来的性器。他隔着裤子也能感觉到对方尺寸的可观，没吃饭的肚子都要饿叫出声来。

直到一枪射到了靶子以外的草丛，全圆佑才放手，怀里的金珉奎早就已经被自己磨蹭的腿软了。

两个人在部队的后山森林里打了野战。金珉奎兴致异常的高，肉穴紧紧夹着前辈的阴茎，因为周围没人而放肆的呻吟，叫的比女人还妖娆动听。全圆佑估摸着金珉奎是故意叫给他听的，但也没说什么默许了对方这么做。

金珉奎在性爱中真的非常粘人，体力因为长期在军队训练不是一般的好。全圆佑按着金珉奎翻云覆雨了数不清多少轮，金珉奎才终于泄欲一般的撒手，眼神看着全圆佑抖啊抖，似是要有眼泪流下来。全圆佑不解，开玩笑说我都没说什么，你哭个什么劲？

全圆佑问金珉奎后不后悔当初打他，金珉奎出乎意料的说不后悔。全圆佑笑的特别开心，说他嘴硬，身子都心甘情愿的给别人了，嘴上还不承认。

不过事后全圆佑不得不承认的事实是金珉奎真的很性感，在部队待了两年身材练的不是一般的好。穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉，骨架是纤细消瘦的，但浑身都是后天锻炼出来的凶狠吓人的肌肉。全圆佑感叹的不停咂嘴。

后来两人退伍的时候分道扬镳，明明同在狭小的首尔市却谁也不去见谁。

再很久以后金珉奎才主动又缠上了全圆佑，而那时他已经浑身沾满丑闻。

金珉奎退伍后进入了娱乐圈，这让所有同期都出乎意料。曾经身边的朋友都开玩笑说金珉奎长得太帅不做明星可惜了，可当这一天真正到来的时候，朋友们却都噤声了。

他们都知道娱乐圈有多乱，更多人还是对金珉奎出于担心。

金珉奎靠一部电视剧走红，在国内人气暴涨，凶猛的势头挡都挡不住。粉丝们叫他是男神，因为他一米八六的身高，在所有男演员中都不输的愤怒肌肉，还有冻龄的童颜。金珉奎的外表是高冷不可抗拒的神，但笑起来却有与年龄不符的可爱的小虎牙。

粉丝们评论说他“浑身散发着成熟男人的气息”，“是非常可靠的丈夫人选”，“偶尔会产生色色的想法”。金珉奎现在是被所有人捧在手心里疼爱的焦点。

直到最近才出事，也就是金珉奎找到全圆佑的前夕，他被爆出同性恋绯闻，说是在部队时与一名前辈有扯不清的爱恋关系。

韩国人对同性恋的包容度无法想象的低，事发伊始国内的舆论就全部像被人恶意掌控了一样一边倒，金珉奎从大火的一线明星变成了公民的众矢之的。

但奇怪的是金珉奎的态度也非常强硬，非但没有否认，还大张旗鼓的表明同性恋没有错，错的是大众的价值标准。这下被一个区区明星羞辱到的公民们一下子全部愤怒了，金珉奎一夜之间被人们的口水和谩骂吞没，所有舆论都一股脑的涌向他一个人，金珉奎马上就要被击垮。

至此，金珉奎已经消失匿迹三个月了，事情的风声还是没有过。

全圆佑看着站在自己面前的脸色憔悴的高大男人突然觉得不真实。明明原来是那么亲密的关系，是那么鲜活的一个人，现在居然因为绯闻沦落到国民唾弃的地步，而且自己还是那件绯闻的无名主角。

全圆佑微微仰着头盯着金珉奎看了一会儿，对方是逆光的，而所有阳光直直照进自己的眼睛里。全圆佑感觉眼睛有点酸，似乎有眼泪分泌了出来。

他们俩见面没选什么叙旧情的浪漫的地方，而是相约在了全圆佑公司的天台，这里有几十层高，风特别大。毕竟照顾到金珉奎现在是公众人物。

全圆佑眨了眨眼睛，不知道该如何开口。

他看到金珉奎今天穿的一身黑，手里篡着刚摘下来的黑色口罩，还有黑色皮裤黑色皮衣，里面是裸色的T恤像真的赤身裸体一样。

身材还是一如既往的性感，全圆佑不合时宜的感叹。

金珉奎的头发被冷风吹的来回飞舞，像是很久没有用心打理过了，发质很干燥。他因为个子太高今天穿的鞋也带点跟，所以微微低头看着全圆佑，眼神是无尽的思念和挽留。

“我觉得，咱俩还是断了吧。你看你现在因为我被害得多惨？”

全圆佑看着金珉奎身后的某个地方，一脸不在意的开口。

“你在小看我吗？”

全圆佑被金珉奎问的发蒙。

“因为小看我所以想赶走走？”金珉奎自以为知道真相的独自冷笑起来，眼神蓦的变了味道。

全圆佑被金珉奎眼睛里一瞬间就翻腾起的雾气吓到了，但开始也什么都没阻止。“恩，没错，我看不起你，所以你最好离我远远的，赶快逃走吧。”

“哥，我还爱着你啊。”

全圆佑似乎没预料到金珉奎会想用苦肉计把自己争取回来，他印象中金珉奎是个无忧无虑的傻大个，吃得了苦咽的下血的真男人，可再怎么不济也不该是现在这副哭唧唧的样子啊。

但是全圆佑居然成功的被收买了，他情不自禁的抬起手拍着金珉奎的肩膀语气都放柔的安慰他。“这么大人了怎么还跟小孩似的学哭呢？行了，别哭了，别哭了。”

全圆佑说着一点也不像安慰的劝言，他真的从小到大几乎都没安慰过别人，他是母胎单身，金珉奎是他谈的第一个也是最后一个。全圆佑看着自己现在这副陌生的模样不禁想起前不久妈妈逼自己相亲的画面，打电话的时候一个劲的骂自己没用，白长了一张帅气的脸女朋友都找不到。

全圆佑眼神软了软，心想“女朋友”这不是在这呢嘛，对了，是前女友。后来他一琢磨，发现两个人似乎也没准确的说过要交往之类的话，只是双方默认了彼此的关系。

男人还真是不善表达的生物。

那天的结果是金珉奎还是被全圆佑冷言相劝的轰回去了，明明一开始打算用苦肉计的是他自己，结果败下阵的也是他自己。全圆佑不停的说着他好傻他好傻他好傻，却也什么都做不了。

金珉奎病态的贪恋着全圆佑，之后又找上全圆佑好几次，全圆佑被金珉奎缠的实在受不了，说出了最不该说的话。

“那天医院的火是我放的。”

金珉奎听了不出意料的整个呆在原地，脑海又勾起当天窒息的回忆。

耳边是远处人们尖叫的声音，可他被浓烟迷的根本睁不开眼，呼吸全都被生辣的烟气沾满，他咳的胃酸都快吐出来了，身上火辣辣的热。

有人冲进来营救他们，金珉奎一个大男人被人给抱了起来，他艰难的在火光中睁开眼，那是他第一次见到全圆佑的时间。

再穿越回现在，金珉奎眼睛里似乎有泪光在闪。他不想知道全圆佑那天杀人灭口的原因，他只想知道全圆佑对自己的心。

“人们是我杀的，所以你别再…”

“我好想你。”金珉奎说着眼泪都滴了下来，“求求你别赶我走。”

一瞬间，时间好像静止了。全圆佑的听觉变得一团模糊，眼前的景象也扭转起来。

第一次见到金珉奎的时候，是新兵入营那天，那人应该也二十八几了，还像小孩子一样居然在报道的地方迷路了。全圆佑隔得老远就看到那个子快一米九的男生慌乱的团团转的模样，他因为觉得可爱就多看了两眼，心里不知不觉化成一摊水。

不久后同事传来了消息，说是上级有位上将有性侵犯嫌疑，甚至还拍了照片。全圆佑当时负责暗处调查那位上将，不过因为调查中看到过一些不入眼的画面，让他恨的那人滴血。

直到他偷听到那上将嘴里说出了金珉奎的名字，全圆佑再也忍不了了，最终起了杀心。

那天上将因为骨折住院，全圆佑计划好了要烧了那地方。意外是大火蔓延的太快让他杀死了很多无辜的队友，意外中的意外是他遇见了金珉奎。

全圆佑身上背负着不止一条性命，他自从那天起就再也没有睡好过觉，一闭眼脑海里就是人们的尖叫声，像电磁波一样冲的他太阳穴直发疼。

但是他那天救下的男生是死缠烂打的家伙。出院后金珉奎每天都黏在全圆佑身旁，寸步不离。全圆佑偶尔会放下负担去安心接受对方，但又在第二天的早晨惊醒过来。

一晃眼这么多年过去了，全圆佑看着面前哭的肩膀一抽一抽的高大男人，说不出一句反驳的话。

“我们在一起吧。”全圆佑说。


End file.
